


Of Redbrick Buildings And Secret Friends

by LauramourFromOz



Series: Rare As A Pink Diamond [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauramourFromOz/pseuds/LauramourFromOz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupcake’s origins, centered around his friendship with my OC Ringo (who is female). Will make more sense if you read Rare As A Pink Diamond first.</p><p>Check out my Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/LaurAmourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Redbrick Buildings And Secret Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fan Fiction, recognisable characters herein are not the property of the author. No copyright infringement intended.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree she looked around, she had felt safe here. Surrounded by the red, brick buildings that had been her school before she had entered the academy, Anne Starr had always felt some degree of safety, here; no one understood the relationship between her and Danny. Lidja, who understood her better than anyone else, could not understand them, why she let him do what he did to her. Nor did she understand why she greeted him warmly every morning, only to get an insult back. No one else heard the tone of his voice; they would just listen to the words. The physical altercations were an outlet for both of them. Of all the people she had known before him he was the first not to underestimate her. It started with pushing and shoving but as they got older they turned to punches and blocks along with locks and kicks occasionally they would throw one another to the ground. These skirmishes were the reason that she had passed advanced hand to hand combat in her first year at the academy. No one noticed that whenever anyone gave her a hard time that he would stand up for her and no one noticed that when she was too upset behind her schooled expression that she could not handle even the warmth behind the insult that he would wait until he caught her alone and would give her a warm

“Morning Ringo” with one arm around her tense shoulders and ask her if she was alright

And no one noticed that on the day of her grandfathers funeral that he wasn't at school, or that he was standing at the back of the town hall or that he hugged her at the wake, but she did

* * *

At fourteen she qualified for early entrance to the academy. No one noticed that he followed her two years later. No one knew that she had requested that she be assigned as his student mentor, no one that is except Captain Pike.  


* * *

She had always brought out the best in him which was why when she wasn't on the recruiting trip in riverside was the first time he had been put on report. To say that Pike was stunned to see his name on the list of cadets who had been involved in, what would become known as the ‘Riverside incident’ would have been an understatement. Pike had called a meeting with her before taking disciplinary action against those involved in the ‘Riverside incident’.  


“Ringo, you know him better than anyone, what is wrong with him?”

“I…” she was about to say ‘I don’t know Sir.’

“Of course! We haven’t sparred with him in weeks! That’s why he’s been acting so strange. I’m sorry sir, this is my fault. How could I be so stupid?”

Pike smiled, although, frankly he looked vaguely confused. A fact that she picked up on, she then proceeded to explain.

After a short pause Pike nodded, his brows furrowed in thought, he sighed.

”I am going to let it slide, this once. What you do, clearly works don’t stop.


End file.
